A Tough Case
by Kates89
Summary: This is a oneshot that I've done for mine and Smuffly's quote swap challenge :)


**This is my attempt at mine and Smuffly's quote swap challenge :) I got Lindsay, the AV lab and the quote "It's personal to me too okay? More than anyone else in this room" :)**

Lindsay walked around the crime scene, there was glass all over the floor, tables were up turned and the five bodies lay out in various places around the bar. Five bodies, Lindsay couldn't believe that five people had lost their lives today. She made her way over to the first and knelt down. She was an older woman, with brown hair, that was starting to turn grey, she had on a pair of red rimmed glasses. Lindsay could tell that she had done her make up the same way for years as it was done immaculately. Looking over the body, Lindsay could make out two gun shot wounds one in the womans stomach and the other just below her left shoulder.

"Lindsay?" Mac called from the other side of the room where he was sat next to the second body.

"Yeah?" she asked standing up.

"Can you take this evidence back to the lab for me?"

"Mac, I'm okay"

"Lindsay, this needs to go back and I've got no one else to do it"

Lindsay sighed "Okay, I'll take it back but just so you know I am fine"

"I believe you" Mac smiled as he passed her the box of evidence that needed to be taken back to the lab.

Twenty minutes later Lindsay arrived back at that lab, she carried the box to the trace lab where Hawkes was stood looking through a microscope "What you looking at?"

"Oh" he said looking up "I didn't hear you come in, I'm just looking at some mud samples that Jo found at the crime scene"

"Found anything interesting?"

"No not really, how is it at the scene, found anything?"

Lindsay shook her head "We will though, we'll find out who did this"

"Of course we will" Hawkes told her.

"Hey Linds" Adam said as he stuck his head around the door "Come see this"

"Okay" She smiled placing the box on the table "I'll come back to this in a minute".

"Okay, I'll watch it for you" Hawkes replied before looking back into the microscope.

"Thank you" she replied before heading to the AV lab where Adam was sat in his chair. "What have you got for me, Adam?"

"Well I was looking at the CCTV footage of the crime scene like Mac asked me too and look at this" he pressed play on his screen and they both watched a man in a green jacket walked into view.

"What am I meant to be looking at?"

"Look, can't you see it under his jacket?" Adam paused the frame on the man and zoomed in "Now I'm no expert but that looks like the barrel of a gun sticking out the top of his jacket"

Lindsay looked a little closer "I guess it could be, is there any way you can sharpen this up?"

"Is there any way I can sharpen this up?" Adam laughed "You are talking to Adam Ross, computer genius here. Of course I can sharpen this image up"

"Knew you could" she smiled.

"Hey you two" Jo smiled entering the AV lab

"Hey Jo" they both replied at the same time.

"Adam, I don't suppose you've managed to get an ID on our vics?" she asked as she sat down in the chair next to his.

"I've got an ID on three of them" he told her before changing the screen on his computer to bring up the three pictures "The older woman is Edith Hill, she's 53, next is Amy Jenkins, 24 and then the last one is Mollie Green she was only 22. I haven't been able to ID the other girl yet and obviously the parents of Lily, the six-year-old ID'd her at the scene"

Jo sighed and shook her head "Six years old is just far to young to die. I remember when my Ellie and Tyler were that age, they were both still so innocent. I just can't imagine what her parents must be going through"

"It's gotta be tough" Adam mumbled not sure what else to say.

"Adam, got anything for..." Danny drifted off when he came into the room. "Is everything okay?"

Jo nodded "I guess this case is just getting to me a little, with having Ellie and Tyler it feels a little personal"

"It's personal to me too, okay?" Lindsay said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "More than anyone else in this room. I've got a child, a little girl, who's nearly six and I lost three of my best friends in a shooting just like this one"

Jo put her hand to her mouth "Oh Lindsay, I completely forgot"

"It's fine.. I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that like I did"

"No... no it's fine" Jo said coming over to give the younger woman a hug. "Are you sure you are okay to work this case?"

Lindsay nodded "It's fine"

"Okay, but if you ever feel like your struggling, you come and find me okay?"

"I will" Lindsay replied.

"Good, well I need to get back to the crime scene to help Mac, do any of you need a lift?" Jo asked.

"I've got to get on with this" Adam said spinning back round to face his computer screen.

"And I'll come down with Linds in a bit" Danny replied walking over to his wife.

"Okay, well I'll see you two down there later" Jo smiled at them before heading to the elevators.

"You alright?" Danny asked.

Lindsay nodded "Yeah, I'll be okay"

He kissed her forehead "Hawkes said you've got some evidence to go through, want a hand?"

"Doesn't Mac want you at the scene?"

"Nah, I'm meant to be on my break"

"So why aren't you?" she asked.

"Cos I couldn't just sit there, there is a little girl and four other victims who need us to find out what happened to them"

Lindsay nodded "What time does your break finish?"

Danny looked at his watch "I've got about another half hour"

"Okay, come on then, let's have a look at this evidence together" she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss before taking his hand and leading him back through to the trace lab.


End file.
